Curing A Lonely Heart With Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Azura finds Rumpel injured and brings him home but after starting a bond, they realise they're the same
1. Chapter 1

**Curing A Lonely Heart With Friendship**

**A/N**

**I know I should be working on my other Shrek stuff but I am kind of still excited about SFA but I decided to write a fic where Rumpel is nice kind of like my fic where Shrek and Artie were helping Charming but in this, it involves my first OC Azura who is an ogre but she uses magic but still has problems using her powers but she finds Rumpel passed out and hurt but at first he doesn't trust her but he realises that she's a little lonely like him and they begin to form a bond.**

**Don't worry fellow Shrek fangirls, I am and will never be a Rumpel fangirl but loyal to Team Ogre.**

**If you've seen the Nickelodeon promo, they're referring to the ogre movement.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**

* * *

**

It was a stormy night in Far, Far Away and somebody was trying to get home to the carriage park but he had no idea his carriage had been destroyed by the storm but sighed as he had been beaten up but he wandered into the forest but his vision went black as he fainted.

But Rumpel was unaware that somebody was bent down to his level.

It was a young ogre girl around thirteen with long wavy brown hair, hazel brown eyes, slender and very shy.

"_I wonder if he's okay?_

_He needs help."_ she thought.

She then picked him up gently and left deeper into the forest but stopped at a cottage as she smiled.

She knew that a lot of her friends were mad at the little man because he'd tried to take over Far, Far Away but she had a feeling he was lonely like her as she entered her house.

She then laid Rumpel on the couch in her living room as she wanted to use magic to heal his wounds but decided not to as she sometimes had mishaps with her powers.

She then decided to go to the swamp.

_"Maybe Fiona will know what to do_." she thought leaving.


	2. Keeping Rumpel A Secret

**Curing A Lonely Heart With Friendship**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Lily for reviewing my first chapter and I hope people like my OC Azura but she's a magic using ogre teen who was taken into care after her parents were taken by hunters but she escaped from the shelter using her magic.**

**But in this, Rumpel is like a mentor to her because he is a magic user like her and teaches her how to yse her powers.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Azura sighed taking a huge deep breath approaching Shrek's swamphouse as she and Shrek along with Fiona were great friebds but was nervous remembering hearing how Rumpel had been their foe and tricked them but she had this feeling that maybe deep inside, Rumpel was alone like her.

One of her powers was she could see into other's hearts and she had seen into Rumpel's and saw pain, loneliness and sadness like she'd had back in the shelter but maybe they'd understand.

She found Fiona making lunch but was surprised seeing the young reen here but even more stunned after Azura explained but knew that she'd seen into Rumpel's heart.

"Maybe you should help him.

You have a strong heart.

I'll try and help.

Just don't let Brogan know.

You know what he's like if he hears you're healing Rumpel but Logan can help you." she said.

Azura's eyes brightened hearing Logan's name.

"Thanks Fiona.

I won't tell the others about Rumpel." she answered.

Fiona smiled as she saw the ogre teen blush seeing a young muscle bound teen with hazel hair and wore ripped crocodile trousers as Logan hugged her.

He was Cookie and Brogan's son but didn't want to be the leader of the movement after his father.

He just wanted to be wild and free.

Ever since he first met Azura, he'd liked her.

"H-Hey Azura.

You wanna go for a walk?" Logan asked.

"I'd like that." she answered.

* * *

Logan was stunned hearing from Azura about finding Rumpel in the forest but even more that she was taking care of him but he knew she'd seen into his heart and saw that he was lonely and sad like her as well as knowing that he was a magic user like her knowing she didn't know how to use her magic like Merlin.

"You have to promise not to tell your Dad, okay?

He'll freak." she said.

Logan understood as he had no desire to hurt Rumpel.

"I won't tell him Azura, I promise.

I'm not a meat head like my Dad." he said.

Azura chuckled at him.

"I know.

Let's go to my place.

Maybe Rumpel has woken up by now." she said.

Logan nodded.

He loved going to Azura's quaint little home and drinking herbal tea and eating scones.

He hoped Rumpel wasn't awake yet.

* * *

Azura was in her kitchen of her home making herbal tea but heard moaning as Logan was in the living room but he looked at the couch seeing it was Rumpel and was nervous as the young ogre teen entered the kitchen but Azura then followed him into the living room but smiled seeing Rumpel about to awaken.

She smiled seeing his eyes open but fear was in them...


	3. Learning About Each Other

**Curing A Lonely Heart With Friendship**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope people like.**

**Rumpel isn't sure of Azura but he realises she's like him.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Rumpel was nervous seeing Azura as Logan was in the kitchen making scones but the young ogre teen had warmth in her eyes seeing fear in Rumpel's eyes.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." she reassured him.

"How can I trust you?

I'm just not good at trusting others.

I'm Rumpelstilkin." he told her shaking.

"I know who you are Rumpel.

Besides you should trust others.

You might be surprised." she told him.

Rumpel whimpered feeling intense pain flow through his body and remembered he'd been in the forest out cold.

"I found you out cold and wounded." she said.

Rumpel was stunned hearing this from the young ogre teen and saw she had a kind heart but sensed she had magic.

"_Maybe I could trust this kid._

_She kind of reminds me of myself as a teen."_ he thought.

Logan then came in with herbal tea and scones.

He was stunned seeing Rumpel but Rumpel was nervous seeing Logan because he looked like Brogan.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you.

He's Logan my best friend." she reassured him.

"Okay kid." Rumpel said softly.

Azura smiled drinking herbal tea but was nervous knowing Logan's parents along with Shrek and the others about Rumpel because he'd tricked them and made their lives miserable in the alternate Far, Far Away.

"Don't be afraid Azura.

I already promised I wouldn't tell." Logan reminded her.

"I know but he could still find him here.

You know what your Dad's like." she answered.

Logan nodded in reply knowing his father.

But he realised he should be getting back before his parents came looking for him and he didn't want Azura to get into trouble if Brogan came here and found Rumpel.

"I'll come back later, okay?" Logan said.

Azura nodded blushing.

She saw Rumpel had fallen asleep after that.

She then decided to go outside for a little while.

* * *

Logan wondered why his Dad and the rest of the movement were on high alert and training more than usual while his Mom was busy cooking up meals for them as he saw his seven year old sister playing with her friends.

"Daddy says Rumpel's around here somewhere.

That's why he and the other grown-ups are training." she said.

Logan was nervous but relaxed knowing that they didn't know Rumpel was with Azura but sighed as he went to join his mother as he liked helping her.

He had amazing cookery skills in the kitchen but Brogan had always wanted to train him and make him the leader of the movement once he was old enough but Cookie knew he didn't want to but knew Rose had potential as a warrioress which made Brogan happy but Rose wasn't old enough to start training.

"Hey Logan honey.

You wanna help with the Sloppy Joes?" Cookie asked.

Logan nodded.

"So you were with Azura, right?

Did you tell her how you feel?

I can tell you like her." she said.

Logan blushed hearing that.

"M-Mom!

Well... I-I do like her.

But it's hard to tell her.

We've been friends since we were little." he answered.

Cookie understood seeing him place the Sloppy Joes into the stove.

"I know you can do it honey.

You can be stubborn like your father." she answered,

Logan nodded.

He would wait until his parents and Rose went to bed before leaving so he could go visit Azura.

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

Rumpel's eyes opened slowly as he wondered why he wasn't in his carriage but remembered what had happened but smelled something cooking as it smelt like a pie as he felt intense pain flow through his body from his wounds but was stunned seeing Azura enter with an aura of happiness in her seeing he was awake.

"Wait a second.

Why aren't you mad at me?

Everybody else is." he told her.

"I know the story Rumpel.

Logan told me.

But I can see in your heart that you're sad.

Alone like me." she answered.

He was stunned hearing that from her.

He sensed an aura of magic from her.

**(Rumpel's P.O.V)**

**_Why is she being so nice to me?_**

**_She should be angry at me since everybody else in Far, Far Away hates me too but for some reason, she seems like a magic user which is strange for somebody like her._**

**_Maybe I can help her._**

**_Looking into people's hearts takes powerful magic..._**

**_I could use a protege._**

**_(End P.O.V_)**

"Are you okay?

You seem distracted." she said to him.

Rumpel sighed as he knew that most of Far, Far Away had outcasted and rejected him for what he'd done but this girl wasn't mad but could sense she was a magic user.

"It's just you don't seem like the other people of Far, Far Away.

They outcasted me after I tried to take over." he said.

"Because you're like me when I was in the shelter.

My parents were taken by hunters the night I was born.

But I was taken into care and sent to a children's home.

For many years, nobody wanted me.

I decided like Fiona, I wanted to take life into my hands.

I used my magic to grow dragon wings and escaped.

I've been living here ever since." she told him.

He was stunned hearing that.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"I lived with my mother until I was seven.

That was when my magic kicked in and I ran away.

That was when I found Fifi my friend and pet.

I've been alone ever since." he answered.

She was stunned hearing this.

But Logan was stunned.

He'd heard this when coming in...


End file.
